Derision
by stukinmyskin
Summary: It's been four years since the gang has graduated and peeled off into their own lives but what happens when a certain puppy cuts himself off from the people he loves because of an event few people know about? What happens if the same CEO that hurt him wants to make amends? More details inside. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. Chapter 1

So hello again, those of you who have been reading this story and have decided to encourage me to continue I applaud your patience. I just finished finals so I'm trying to finish this story by Christmas but I'm not making any promises. This story has been slightly changed because I have changed Joey to Katsuya and for reasons you'll see in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave any comments of follow the story. Those of you who have just started reading I will warn you all again. This story may go excruciatingly slow! Other than that, enjoy my little readers. Let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

Jou didn't have much after his father passed away in a horrid bar fight. His mother wasn't any help either. Serenity sent as much money as she could without getting caught, and despite her brother's protests, but it wasn't enough to pay the high mounting rent and grocery debt even with his crappy side job. He was about to get kicked out by the stupid dragon woman of a landlady if he didn't at least come up with half of it. And asking his friends was certainly _not_an option.

Damn it he was in a mess.

'Christ, where in tha' hell am I gunna cough up with four- hundred in three weeks?!' thought Jou exasperatedly while throwing his hands in the air in distress.  
"Why me, huh? Wha' I do?"  
"Hey there stud, blow for your troubles?"  
Jou whirled around the dark littered alley way to see a tall and well-endowed blond in the dull lighting of a good-for-nothing street lamp.  
"I would prefer if you could sit on the crates so I don't have to be on my knees that much. Been a hell of a night."

Cautiously Jou narrowed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets and tongue in his cheek before looking her up and down.  
She put her hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm clean buddy!"  
He didn't believe her but he didn't have an interest in her anyway.  
He was gay. The male blond found that out years ago when the notorious Duke Devlin made a pass at him and...well, he liked the idea of being with a guy after that. It was better than some of the broads he had screwed over the years.  
He scrounged out a ten dollar bill from his pocket.  
"Here, now scram."

Her face scrunched up a tad before she tentatively took a step forward, she wasn't born yesterday to take some random guys money freely.  
The action brought her into somewhat better lighting. Her skimpy purple boots, mini skirt, and white laced corset should've made her assets look more appealing he supposed but watching the way her breasts flounced languidly over the corset, barely contained, he'd rather pass.

She did have a caring face though, when she wasn't frowning anyway.  
The busty blond looked like she could've been one of his closest friends if fate allowed. She took another hesitant step making him a little annoyed but he couldn't blame her, in this part of town no one gives money for free, no body except him that is.  
He knew she needed the money and she knew that he needed to keep whatever he had as well.  
Hell, everyone needed money here!  
When she got close enough, she snatched the bill from his hands and braced for Jou to attack for his money back.  
When Jou didn't move and she stared back at him in awe mingled with sadness and guilt.  
"Ya don' need ta look at me like that. I like ta give ta desperate charity cases." Joey drawled.

She would have usually bristled at the insult but he did just give her money and it didn't sound so bad coming from him.  
"...You sure you don't want any favors?"  
"Nah, I'm gay anyhow. Now scram it's almost twilight. Lady's like ya need ta rest right?" Jou sighed turning away. "Have a nice night miss..."  
"Mai...Mai Valentine."  
Jou stopped.

It was dangerous to give someone your name here. Shoot, it was particularly dangerous to give your full name, alias or not, in the middle of the night to a stranger. It meant that you were really brave or really stupid. Somehow though, he was compelled to return the greeting.  
He turned his head and smiled.  
"Jounouchi Katsuya."

.-.-.-.-.

"C'mon baby." Her client whined, "I'll pay extra for another ten minutes of that ass." And to emphasize his point he brought her closer by her buttocks before giving them an uncomfortable squeeze.  
"Hirutani, you never pay extra for anything you drunken bastard now let go of me!" Mai seethed still trying to struggle out of his hold. "Aw c'mon Mai. You're such a little tease of a whore." Hirutani said in her ear making her shiver in disgust. She struggled more until Hirutani began to get angry with her efforts. "Listen here you sonovabitch! I can take all I want from ya without payin' and leave ya bleeding on tha floor like last time and I won't give two shits about it." He said snaking his hand up her skirt to cup her sex. "I think I will. Just to prove a point. No one's gonna come for ya Mai. You're mine for tonight baby." Mai was bone dry when he rammed his fingers inside her causing her to yelp and fight harder. "Scream bitch. Scream like the used up whore you are." Hirutani declared pressing her to the nearest steam greased wall, wrists above her head pinned by his big ugly hand.

God it hurt.

Sure, she's been raped before but it never got any better.  
It still hurt and still left her broken inside and out. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Mai resigned to her fate.  
That was until she felt Hirutani's weight off of her, heard a groan of agony, and the splash of a puddle being disturbed in the dark alley way.  
"I think tha lady said she had enough."  
Mai opened her eyes to see none other than her savior, Jounouchi.  
"Let's get outta 'ere." Joey said holding out his hand which Mai took gratefully then abruptly turned to Hirutani's crumpled frame on the floor.  
"Wait, I want to do something I've always wanted to do."  
She kicked him square in the groin. "There, you bastard. For good measure." Then she left with Joey gleefully to his apartment.

Jou didn't have much in his apartment, just a small couch it seemed. Later she learned that he had a slightly bigger bed of the same green color in his room. The floor was wooden with scars to prove of its use over the years was swept and mopped to the best of anyone's ability. It creaked with every step made, light or heavy. On the walls with chipping blue paint hung a picture of a young redheaded girl at a poor attempt at beautifying the apartment. The ceiling was pretty well accounted for considering there was no water damage or leaky roof and the neighbors they passed by seemed nice enough.

This place was perfect.

It even came with a small kitchen! Mai mused as she shivered behind Jou as they were walking and examining his home, appreciating his valiance and his 'charity' as he seemed to be fond of calling it.  
"Take a seat Mai. I'll be right back." Jou said pointing at the small green couch before disappearing to his bedroom.  
Mai sat, though still shivering, as patiently as she could. She was itching for the cigarette in her back pocket. Her 'situations', as she liked to call them, always made her antsy and nervous.

The female blond longed for the comfort of a drag from the slim tar packed piece of paper in her pocket to make her feel like she was warm and calm. Just for a few moments.  
"Here, that should warm ya up a bit." Said Jou wrapping her in one of the thickest blankets he had. It was the same color of the couch only in plaid.  
"Damn, I guess you really are gay. Everything matches something and the apartment is clean." Mai announced with a defeated sigh. "And here I thought you were bluffing."  
Jou chuckled prior to briskly rubbing her down with the blanket. "Yeah, an' I ain't got much. Here's couple of m' clothes. So ya can change an' get a little warmer." He said handing her a dark blue long sleeve and grey sweatpants that he placed along the couch. "Um, I still got a couple of girl underwear my sister forgot to pack." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "If they fit ya, ya can wear'em. If not, ya can go commando. I won't touch ya, kay?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like I've done anything for you."

Jou merely shrugged.

"I don't know. But ya can leave if ya want. I ain't gunna stop ya."  
Mai went silent and wrapped the comforter around her tightly. She didn't want to leave, she liked it here. She liked his presence.  
She had forgotten all about the cigarette in her pocket instantaneously.  
She didn't need her cigarettes in his company and boy wasn't her habit becoming expensive?  
She took a deep breath and looked at Jou in the eye. "Jounouchi...would it be okay if I moved in? I know we just met. I can help pay the rent and I know its short notice..."  
Jou help up a hand to stop her oncoming ramble and brought her into a brotherly hug. "I thought ya'd neva' ask."

.-.-.-.-.

"Yo Mai, its five- thirty! Ya workin' tonight?"  
It had been a month since Mai and Joey had been living together and the debt had lessened enough for Mai to skip a night but she felt indebted to Joey so she dared not miss.  
Not even when her lady cramps were killing her.  
She always had excruciatingly painful periods but normally she didn't have a roommate to let down.  
Jounouchi worried because Mai hadn't been feeling well this week and she'd yet to answer him.  
Walking over to his, hers now, bedroom he saw Mai curled up in bed clutching her stomach and heard her labored breathing.  
"Mai!" Jou yelled more than slightly alarmed.  
"Are ya alright?"  
"God Jou, it's just my time of the month. I'm not dying." Mai moaned trying to look at Jou.  
"Don't worry I'll work tonight though." She said, her clammy pale face desperately trying to achieve a smile.  
"Like hell ya are." Jou growled. "What kinda pads ya use? And what meds ya take?" He said tucking her up a little more in the comforter.

She looked at him incredulously.

"Are you seriously asking and seriously going to the store to get me stuff?!"  
He looked at her funny before answering. "Yeah...Ma and Ren used ta make me go for them before they left. Ain't that big of a deal."  
"Maybe it isn't for a gay man." She mumbled.  
"I heard that. Now ya gunna tell me or not?"  
Mai huffed and the groaned again when a dull pang hit her lower abdomen. Looks like her cramps weren't giving her room too _not_ cooperate. "I use Komax butterfly pads and I take any kind ibuprofen."  
"Alright I'll bring some tea while I'm at it."  
"Are you sure you're gay? You sure you weren't born a girl in the head?"  
He lightly tapped her playfully. "Ha ha. I'm dyin' of laughta'. I'll be right back."

At the corner store the pads, ibuprofen, and tea weren't hard to find. Walking up to the counter, Jounouchi placed the items in front of the cash register before fishing for the ten dollar bill he had in his back pocket.  
"You gunna tell me something mate?"  
"Shaddup Tristan. Got a roommate." Jou smiled at the tall brunette in a Smilemart apron taking the bill that was placed on the counter.  
"Just sayin' man."  
The rest of their transaction was in mutual silence and they nodded to each other in goodbye.  
Stepping out into the night's chilly air Jou quickly noticed his footsteps echoed a little too loudly.  
He looked over his shoulder seeing no one then covered up his face with his collar. He felt like he was being followed or watched. Walking faster he took a shortcut home making it back to the safety of their apartment without a scratch and effectively shook his follower off his tail, that is if he had a follower anyway.

"...Jou?"  
"Yeah Mai, I'm here." He said slipping off his shoes and striding into the bedroom. "There was a knock on the door earlier. I was in too much pain to open it and I didn't know if it was you or not."  
"Huh, I don't get visitors. Well here ya go Mai. Have a ball." He said handing her the supplies she needed then affectionately began petting her hair for a bit and hiding his growing worries for her.  
Not even when Serenity had her periods were they this bad.

_Knock, knock_

Jou paused on petting Mai's hair and glanced at the clock. It was six o' clock now and only a handful of people came to bother him at this time. All of them friends armored with a secret knock.

_Knock, Knock, Thud!_

"Ah, it's one of those nights huh Duke?" said Jou getting up and heading for the door leaving Mai behind to mew in confusion.  
Opening the door none other than the Duke Devlin in all his unadulterated glory stood before him.  
Duke smirked "May I come in?"  
"By all means ya bastard." Jounouchi said swinging his arm exaggeratedly into his home with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Jou, I'm going to take a shower!" Mai called out from the bedroom. Duke raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly.  
"She's jus' a roommate so relax." Jou said then turned to Mai's general direction. "I got company Mai, cova' your ears when ya come out!"  
"Oh gross, I never bring my work home!"  
"Go shower Mai. Now Duke where were we?" Jou asked sassily swinging his hips the way he knew the dark head liked. An animalistic growl rumbled from Devlin's chest then he wrapped his arm around the blond pinning their hips together and grabbed a fistful of hair before latching on the tanned delicacy of skin. Jou elicited an excited moan before pulling out the hair tie in Devlin's hair and watching the inky wavy locks spill over his shoulders. He loved the way they flowed, so wild and free. Suddenly Jou found himself on the floor clawing at Duke's clothes for more skin. "Mmm..." groaned the blond arching a little when Duke suckled at his nipples.

Duke was a sweet lover.

Not that Jou minded, but sometimes he wanted more. He wanted more than caresses, he wanted white hot passion but both Jou and Duke knew that would never happen between them. They weren't each other's type too simply put it. Especially not for the long term relationship they wanted.  
Duke slid inside him and began at a slow pace.  
That was another thing Jou thought to himself. They both loved to be at the bottom, being seductively submissive. They didn't have a dominant bone in their body, for sex that is.  
"Jounouchi..." Breathed Duke at his release before collapsing on top of him. Not even noticing that Joey hadn't and remained limp the entire time. They rested there for a couple of minutes before Duke rolled off and searched for his pants. "Not stayin' tonight?" asked Jou searching for his pants as well. "No, got a conference meeting early in the morning tomorrow. Hey you know any where I can get a couple snacks? I'm hungry."  
"There's a corner store couple streets down."

Duke's eyes lit up light a Christmas tree. "You mean the one with the cuuuute cash register guy?"  
Jou stopped pulling on his pants midway in favor of staring at Devlin in shock. "Ya mean Tristan?"  
Duke frowned in thought. "I don't know his name..."  
"Um, the tall guy with brown hair in the shape of a cone and muscula'?"  
"Yeah! That one! Tristan..." Duke cried practically bouncing up and down with joy to finally know his name. "I tried to make a pass at him once but he flat out said no." Duke pouted tying up his hair.  
"Yeah, I've known him to be straight... Hey," Jou inquired slipping on his socks "When ya asked him were his fingers drumming on tha counter top?"  
"Now that I think about it yes they were, why do you ask?"  
"Was he leanin' in on ya a bit too?"  
"Again yes and again why?"

Jounouchi smirked getting to his feet. He had known Tristan for too long and been damned to know every single one of his tells. "Ya should try again. He's definitely interested and ya'll be in for a treat, he likes being on top." Jou said with a wink.  
Duke stood and hugged himself excitedly at the news.  
"His shift ends in about fifteen minutes. Catch him off guard an' ya might get lucky."  
Jou said opening the door waiting for Duke to take the hint. "Wait how do you know all of this?" Devlin asked slipping on his shoes. "I've known him long enough. But," the blond hurried on when Duke was about to speak "No guys eva slept wit' him. I neva did, he's too much of a brother an' we talked about whether he'd be an uke or seme once and he said he'd rather be on top. Now scram before it's too late."  
Duke took no more time and scrambled out the door.

"Why is the cute one's either gay or taken?" Mai huffed as she stepped into view in Jou's clothes. Jou smiled apologetically and shrugged while closing the door. "Dunno Mai, couldn't tell ya. What I can tell ya though is that the right one'll come along Mai."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heard that one before."  
"Aw Mai, don't be like that." Jou pleaded crossing over to Mai and holding her tightly.  
"Jou I just want to be loved for once." Mai sniffled in his hold. "I know Mai an' ya deserve it more than anyone." Jounouchi cooed stroking her hair. Her tears flowed a little longer until she wiped her them away bashfully. "Stupid period, makin' me all emotional."  
"It's alright Mai. It's normal."  
"It's funny how you always make everything seem okay. Is that a gay guy thing?"  
Jou shook his head and laughed. "No Mai that's a brotherly thing. Not everything about me is a 'gay' thing. Jeez. Gimme _some_ credit. Now we should head ta bed."  
"Could you sleep with me tonight Joey?"  
"Sure, lemme go brush ma teeth first."  
Mai nodded then headed for the bedroom leaving Jou behind. When she was out of sight he let a sigh of despair escape from his body. He envied Duke.

He envied that Duke had someone now. He knew Duke succeeded in wooing Tristan. What's more is that they both wanted a long lasting relationship and Joey also knew that they would be very happy with each other. They complimented each other so well.  
Damn.  
Joey wanted what Mai wanted.  
He just wanted to be loved.  
Allowing himself to sigh once more, he straightened sagged shoulders and marched to the bathroom. He did love someone but when he confronted that person... Joey shook his head at the oncoming memory.  
When he entered the room Mai had already fell asleep so Jou tip-toed and entered the bed. She snuggled into him like a partner does after a round of love making. 'Just one more sigh.' Jou thought and he did so before falling asleep.

.-.-.-.-.

Jou stood looking at himself in the cracked but useful full length mirror Mai acquired a couple weeks ago. Examining his dark jeans, golden yellow flannel to match his hair, and sleek running shoes, he looked okay. Not like he still lived in the same part of town four years ago.

Yeah right.

Mai strode in wearing a decidedly decent set of clothing tapping her foot in mock annoyance. "Oi, pretty boy! You're beautiful now let me have a turn."  
Playing along, Joey made a cheesy supermodel pose and blew a kiss in her direction.  
"Alright Travis Fimmel. We gotta go, we're gonna be late."  
He was stalling and she knew it.  
"Okay, Ms. Sassypants. I'm leavin'" Jounouchi replied heading towards the front door with Mai trailing behind.

Damn it all to hell, he was nervous! Reaching in his pocket, Jou relaxed a little when he felt his trusty Red- Eyes' card outline at the bus stop.  
He could do this.  
He asked Mai to accompany him just in case he decided to chicken out. They would have made a good couple, he mused, looking at their reflection in the streaked bus windows where they had seated, the high school couple that never was.  
Getting off in the better part of Domino City, Jou took a deep breath and took purposeful strides to the park he knew so well.  
The banner read "SEMI-CLASS REUNION!" as he approached the park entrance. He slowed to a stop.  
"...Mai...I wanna go back home."  
Mai took his hand and squeezed encouragingly. "Stop worrying. If your friends say anything bad about you remember I'm right here with you and we'll just go back home to nurse your ego."  
"It's not my friends I'm worried about..." He murmured.

Getting closer to the park's entry, all eyes were on him.  
"JOUNOUCHI!" cried a chorus of familiar voices that made him smile.  
"We thought that you weren't going to show up. Fashionably late as always." said Yugi coming to hug the blond. Yami came trailing behind never leaving his aibou's side. Something's never changed. "Well, what can I say? It takes time ta look this good." winked Jou before returning the shorter man's hug. "Nice ta see ya too Yami. You're doing well." Yami nodded in agreement before his façade broke and pulled Jounouchi into a bear crushing hold. "We all missed you Jou. You never came back to visit us." Pulling back Jou smirked, "Now what good would that 'ave been? I wouldn't 'ave got such a nice greetin' if ya saw me every day."  
Chuckling Tristan stepped forward and had his arms open wide. "Come here buddy!" Smiling the blond man with puppy antics closed in on a brisk brotherly hug. "Hey Duke. I see ya got lucky." Jou said when he eyed Devlin coming closer towards them. Duke just smiled sweetly in return and gazed at Tristan's confused expression lovingly. "Yes…yes I did." He whispered. Next up to greet Jounouchi Bakura and Malik brought him in twin hugs on either side of him. "Where've you been? It's been quiet without ya!"  
He gave them a roguish grin. "Maybe we can turn this inta a party."

* * *

I still may or may not leave this story up into your hands. Any and all ideas that you have for this story by all means I'm all ears. If I use it all the credit will go to you. If I do not don't worry it's still a good idea but just not for this story so don't get deflated! Until next time... laters.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank Spiritshipper345 and darkmoonlady for leaving the reviews! Really if I hadn't gotten that feedback I would have taken the story down and thrown it in the trash with the rest of all my useless ideas. This chapter is for you guys, I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Running and quickly hiding behind some yellowing brush Jou's breath came out in rapid white puffs. He tried so hard to calm his aching lungs. They were going to catch him faster if he didn't! The lanky blond's heart was going to beat right out of his chest soon enough, he needed to get out, but where? He tried to maneuver his crouching body to eye the dirt path to his safe haven without making too much noise. The bushes rustle was surely going to rat him out. He looked up at the bleeding sky and his sweat slid from his brow and his neck; Jou was not going to make it out alive. They were double teaming him and he knew it. "Why me?" He asked quietly. Taking a silent breath Jou prepared his gun and felt the adrenaline flood his veins and override his thoughts and enhance his senses. He shivered when cool wind blew making his anticipation skyrocket. His body wasn't going to take much of this cat and mouse game anymore.

Gunned and ready, Jou needed to move but his legs were paralyzed. "_Move damnit!" _He hissed to himself. He needed to bloody move and fast! Apparently his adrenaline decided to screw him over by overriding his brain to movement nerves as well. Oh why did his legs choose such a _wonderful_ time to_ not _freakin' move? They were going to get him there's no doubt about it.

A moment passed.

"I can make it." He hissed again eyeing the dirt road.

Another moment passed.

"_Move!" _His vision began to blur.

_Crack!_

"GOTCHA!" Cackled Bakura spraying ice water down Jou's back. "Ahhh!" Jou yelped then tried to fire back in retaliation while edging towards the path of his choice. "Oh no, you don't!" Malik cried effectively blocking his way and shooting him down his other side. Quickly resorting to the secret weapons he held in his pockets, Jou promptly dropped his water gun and hurled a couple water balloons that were filled with bits of ice from the chest they brought at the two yami's. Nailing them in the foreheads and making sure he dazed them long enough to make a run for it, Jou picked up his gun and booked his past the fallen Malik.

"Come back here!"

"Dirty trick!"

Jou just laughed at his old companions and pointedly ignored his protesting muscles and burning lungs with a huge grin on his face. Gods, he felt so alive again! Reaching the clearing of the path where he could see the rest of his friends enjoying the evening did he spare a glance behind him to only see Bakura scamper towards him? That wasn't right. Where was the other obscenely tan yami? Malik was always a faster runner than Bakura but could never compare to Jou's speed let alone his stamina.

_Malik must've taken a short cut, _thought the blond excitedly_. _Sure enough, looking over his shoulder he saw none other than Malik's poorly concealed golden hair through the bushes. "Gaaahhh! Cold! Cold!" Yelled out Malik before he tumbled out of the bushes completely caught off guard when Jou fired a round at him, _damn hair!_

Reaching the clearing and their audience, Jounouchi whirled around to face Bakura while keeping Malik in his peripheral vision. Pumping air into the water gun all three stared at each other expectantly. The air was filled with apprehension; everyone's breaths were shallow as they watched the show down from the comfort of their own chairs around the medium sized bonfire. They saw that the guys had already been doused by each other's freezing water and a few spectators shivered in spite of themselves thinking of the uncomfortable cold. _Why weren't the boys shivering yet?_

Getting a little bit bored, the owner of the shock top white hair took it upon himself to get the ball rolling again.

"Here I come, Blondie!" Bakura claimed locked and loaded aiming at Jounouchi. "Come and get it." Jou taunted spraying Bakura before he had even made a thought at pulling the trigger. After a few minutes of watching the two opponents spar, Malik smirked oddly when he realized that he was forgotten for a few moments but then grinned like a maniac when he noticed the other blond's back was facing him. Taking no more time to close in on him, Malik hooked his right arm around Jou's waist and connected their heels together before pushing at them swiftly making Joey lose his balance and topple to the ground in a decidedly less-than-gentle manner.

"Get him now!" Malik cried to Bakura trying to get into a full mount position before Jou could… too late. The ex-gang member was faster than both the ex-thief and psycho combined. Jou had countered Malik's hold and ended up straddling him instead. "Take this!" Howled that blond boy, like that puppy he was shooting down Bakura and Malik with alternating blows.

Too engaged in their water battle and listening to their spectators laugh along with, Jou didn't have time to hear nor react to the muffled the low rumble of the signature black limo that slipped on by. Everyone was having such a good time no one heard the footsteps of its two inhabitants coming near them either. "Mutt, I thought I trained you better than that!" said the smug brunette sporting his infuriating grin, "Now I can't let you into the house again."

And just like that, everything stopped.

The three boys dropped their weapons (Jou's landed on Malik's chest but neither noticed); the rest of the crowd went uncomfortably quiet while glancing at Jou then at Seto. The wind blew hard between them bearing the ill will the blond felt for the brunette causing them both to choke on their next words. Suddenly ominous clouds began to roll in with the low bellow of thunder in the distance. The weather forecast has predicted rain later that evening; however, nobody could have predicted the weather to have such good timing!

No one could save Seto if Jou decided he had enough of the name callings and humiliation after all these years and decided to punch his lights out for good, not that anyone would stop him. Nobody could see Jou's reaction because it was meticulously hidden underneath heavy golden bangs but he knew full well that his eyes were the size of freaking dinner plates!

As Mai sat in her seat she knew that this was the infamous "Seto" Jou loved to talk about. She couldn't blame him either. He looked like he could summon Apollo down to earth just to watch him eat his heart out! That wasn't the only thing Mai noticed though, Jou looked like he was shaking, whether from fear or from anger or cold she couldn't tell because his eyes were hidden from view, but all were bad signs anyway. She needed to get Jounouchi away from _him _now.

If Jou thought that he was paralyzed not too long ago, he definitely didn't know what to call the odd numbness in his deadweight legs. It must have looked weird to see Jou straddled on Malik but no one seemed to care at the moment. It felt like hours had passed in silence when it was just a few measly seconds before Jounouchi summoned up the strength from a forbidden well deep inside him that he hadn't touched for some odd years to move. Sheer will power made the boy with puppy antics offer a hand to the perplexed Malik to help him stand. Jou couldn't help but feel that no matter how many years it took to try and erase this man from his memory, he will always be the friggin' white elephant in the back of his mind, forever tormenting him. With an effortless fake smile Joey finally turned to face the two brunettes. "Hey Moneybags, hey Mokie, I'm glad ya both made it ta tha party."

"Hn. I would hardly call this a party. Seems more like a wet t-shirt contest to me."

Jou's mind went reeling. _Disengagedisengagedisengage._

"Hi Jou! It's been so long since we've seen you. I'm so glad to have you back."

"Yeah, kid, how's school? What? You're like in tha 8th grade now?" Jou asked with a wink knowing full well he must have been in high school by now.

Mokuba just giggled before running towards Jou to give him a huge hug leaving the older brother a little disgruntled behind him. "No I'm a senior in high school now."

"Jeezuz, time flies by doesn't it? I get ta see ya graduate on stage right?" The blond asked when he pulled back from the hug in favor of looking at Mokuba sincerely. Mokuba merely nodded and gave Jou another quick hug before letting go completely. Jou took a step back and began to really look at the Kaiba brothers. Man, the youngest of the group had done some serious growing! He was going to be tall like his brother. Not to mention that he was at the age where he began to attract men and women like ants to sugar water, sadly, just like his older brother. _Must run pretty damn strong the genes,_ he thought grudgingly_._ Speaking of the devil himself, he was eyeing up Jou something fierce and was making him nervous enough to shove his hands in his pockets. Was it just him or did his hair look… longer? Not only had that but his face lost its baby fat leaving the sharp contours of his face and an enticing jaw line in its wake. Enticing? Gods yes, he was definitely more drool worthy now. _Jeez, leave it ta me ta notice him like a fucking girl._

He needed to get away.

Jou was always good at running away. It was something he had done most of his life, from his dysfunctional family, his enemies, and then his friends. Shuffling his feet he feverishly began forming a plan of escape when suddenly Mai was stepped forward. "Jou I think the last bus is leaving soon, we should go." With a relived sigh Joey replied, "Yeah, it's gettin' pretty late. An' tha weather's lookin' a bit scary." Turning to the rest of his friends Jou was prepared to give his good-bye's happy to see that the reunion had returned to their elated chatter, recovering from such an intense scene.

Opening his mouth to say good-bye his breath caught, he knew that the cold CEO had walked over and was currently behind him. He felt the familiar tingle of his breath on his neck, ear, and cheek. His legs slightly buckled as the zing on his spine made it known that Seto's warmth was emanating from his taller frame. "Don't leave on my account, _Katsuya." _Seto whispered in his ear nearly giving into the temptation of wrapping his arms around him, making the blond feel like more of the trapped animal he was. Gasping like a fish out of water he mentally cursed Seto for still making him feel this way. The butterflies, the tingles, the heartache, and the headiness of his scent so close wasn't helping, _Oh yeah Seto, ya still got me wrapped around your little sadistic, rich ass, finger. _

Mai took another step toward Jou thoroughly surprised when Seto whipped his head and rewarded her with a bone chilling glare. Frowning in response, she braved one more step forward. He struck fear in her heart when he raised the deadliness in his glare. _If looks could kill_, she thought, _then I would have never been born_.

Jounouchi moved his eyes frantically, trying so hard to plea with his eyes. _Someone help me please!_ "Mutt, we need to talk." _Talk? What for?_

Fortunately for the spunky blond, that was all he needed to snap out of his reverie. He spun to face the older man. "Talk," he snarled, "Like hell we need ta talk." Jounouchi clenched his fists and fixed his chocolate brown eyes onto icy ocean blue, as if daring him to speak another word in protest. Taking his chances, the CEO of Kaiba Corp took on the challange. "Now puppy, don't be unreasonable. Not when there's an array of spectators."

"Oh 'unreasonable' am I? You're one ta talk ya nauseating jerk. Whose fault was all of this in da first place? What kinda idiot do ya take me for?" Even though the CEO had a guarded expression, it was pained; at least that's what Jounouchi wanted to imagine. No, he wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of getting what he wanted. Not anymore. That ship had long sailed.

He was shaking more furiously than before but he couldn't tell whether it was from rage or from something else. Jou couldn't feel anything anymore. He saw red… and was that black creeping along the edges? He tried to take a step away from the brunette but ended up nearly falling face first into Seto's arms completely unconscious. In a heartbeat, everyone began to run about like headless chicken.

"Oh my god Jou!"

"Jou, buddy, hang in there!"

"Dammit Kaiba what did you do?"

Kaiba and Jounouchi were crowded around leaving no room for either to breathe. Pushing his way out with Jounouchi in his arms Seto growled and cursed at all of the mutt's nosy companions. "Big brother we need to get him out of his wet clothes! He's heating up!" Shouted Mokuba over the herd effectively parting the way to his brother like Moses and the Red Sea, _Thank heavens my brother has some sense unlike all these buffoons. _ Nodding in agreement they hurriedly made their way to the black limo.

"Wait!"

Twin dark heads spun around to watch Mai jog towards them.

"I need to be with him. He'll want me around and besides he has the only apartment key!" She panted when she reached ear shot. The older of the Kaiba brothers paid no heed nor sympathy to the woman his puppy took in, yes, he knew the relationship between them. He didn't pay high ranked investigators to bring him information of the last time the mutt took a shower.

The younger Kaiba however did take some pity and her words into consideration before he put a hand on his brother's arm. "Seto, she's right. Jou won't want to be near you alone not even with me in the mansion." Staring at his brother in betrayal Seto flicked his glance over to the sex equipped blond and grunted in annoyance and agreement. He couldn't help that she and his brother were right but he also couldn't take any more time into getting Katsuya back to full health. Damn it this ruined things royally.

.-.-.-.-.

The Kaiba mansion was nothing like Mai could ever imagine. Nothing screamed Seto more than the huge Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues at the foot of the entrance just after the gates. The long and winding up hill road could have represented Kaiba's ride to the top over all the obstacles that came his way. On a sunny day, the mansion's pillars would gleam and the flowers and trees would sway by a gentle wind. But tonight, the mansion seemed like the beast's castle when Belle went to look for her father.

That was certainly _not _a comforting thought.

Her heels were clinking on the tiles in the foyer as she followed the brothers lead into the grand crash pad. Even though she didn't take a sightseeing tour her glimpses of the house were enough to make her feel like she didn't belong there.

Rows of tasteful paintings lined the walls in between them a glittering candelabrum of ebony encasing lit golden candles. Every now and then they'd pass a petite table of dark oak holding a long stemmed rose in an elaborate vase of white. The vase did look a little out of place until one really examined it. Its twisted curves and sharp glass leaves gently carried the full bloom rose like someone would carry a fickle sleeping infant.

When the boys stopped at the foot of swirling staircase Mokuba faced Mai with a beseeching expression. "Ms. Mai we need to let Jounouchi rest now. You can stay in one of our guest rooms. Surely, you can trust us to take care of him."

How in the world could she say no?

"Fine." She muttered keeping her eyes on Kaiba the whole time. Her temper flared when she sworn she saw his lips upturn into a discrete smirk. "Please follow me."

As Mokuba guided Mai to a guest room Kaiba took the stairs to his bedroom. It was a little difficult to open the door while carrying the sleeping blond in his arms but he managed just fine, like he always had. Entering the dim lit room he pulled back the heavy comforter and placed Katsuya in the left side of the bed before peeling off the puppy's cold clothes. Quickly walking into his closet he chose a pair of dark cashmere pajamas before rubbing down the blond's chilly body.

Normally he would have gotten a kick out of doing so but Katsuya's body right now would have made him feel like a necrophiliac. Once he got himself and the passed out blond acquainted for the night he crawled in next to him pulling his puppy close.

Minutes and hours ticked on by as Seto was gratified by watching the sleeping Jounouchi feeling the shakes die down and his temperature level out. Idly playing with the blond hair in front of him he couldn't help a little sigh. "One day Katsuya, I will have you back." He whispered in his ear.

Needless to say he was insanely pleased when the mutt turned and snuggled into him in response.

* * *

So, yeah. I went off on a weird tangent by going a little Beauty and the Beast. Don't know what came over me. Please don't forget to review or follow or what ever it is that is done here. This chapter is also a little short but I didn't want to give too much away just yet. So did you guys catch on as too why I chose to change Joey to Katsuya? Leave you response if you think you know the answer. Heck you may even get a gift away *wink* still deciding on that though... Tune in for the next chapter. Until then, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I _finally_ got around to uploading another chapter and let me tell you. I absolutely suck at humor. I must have misplaced my funny bone somewhere because I had to rewrite this chapter to get rid of the nonsensical crap I had written. Lemme tell you, it. was. horrible. Thank you those who have been patiently following the story. Again, I will thank darkmoonlady and Spiritshipper345 for your reviews! And since Spiritshipper345 participated in last chapters question your prize is...*drum roll* choosing who the heck I'm going to pair Mokuba with AND what you would like to see in the next chapter. I'll be happy to make a chapter around your suggestion. I know that's kind of a _lame_ prize but it's all I have right now. :/ I'm sorry. Anyway on with the next chapter!

* * *

_Beep beep beep_.

What tha fak was that beeping noise? Where was it coming from? And why the hell was there a bright light filtering behind his closed eyelids? Grumbling, Jou tried to seek refuge from the light by curling up more into the body next to him. The warm body didn't raise any warning bells because Jounouchi had been sleeping with Mai for the past couple of weeks so he merely nuzzled deep into the surprisingly non- buoyant chest. He didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to sleep in but Jou just could _not _resist. It must have been the cozy scent of cinnamon that filtered in through his nostrils.

Jounouchi smiled a little bit when he felt a very familiar weighted arm pull him closer to the wiry body. He groaned in pleasure despite of himself. Gawd, Mai's body felt _so nice _to cuddle up to today, her damnable breasts weren't present to choke and suffocate him awake. Hold the phone….wiry? Mai absolutely did not feel wiry. '_Oh c'mon, lighten' up will ya?' _his obviously annoyed, sleep deprived subconscious chided. '_Jus' go back ta sleep ya idiot. Since when did ya pass up a chance ta lie in bed when tha alarm didn't go off?' _He was dozing off again when the thought walked on by across his eyes in big flashy red letters. The alarm hadn't gone off and there was light coming from somewhere in the room. Something simply spoke déjà vu.

Jounouchi shook off the increasingly suspicious notion that he had woken up this way before and opted to turn away from the light leaving his back exposed to Mai behind him. That arm came back closing the space between the two bodies. Suddenly, the bed felt too warm. Now wasn't Mai the one that usually burrowed herself to _him_ because _she _was always to cold? Didn't she always press her chilly hands against his back causing him to shiver awake in the mornings if her monstrous globes didn't? At the moment, nothing felt cold about the busty blond. To make things worse, she began to breathe down his neck causing goose pimples to break out along his golden skin. If it weren't for his sleepy- fog induced haze, Katsuya could have sworn that he felt a pair of lips brushing themselves from the middle of his jaw to his ear.

Okay, this was more than just weird.

Out of nowhere, fingertips appeared to drag themselves from his elbow to his shoulder. He heard the silent whine behind him when he shuddered pleasurably from the touch. Mai was certainly touchy today. He never once had this incident with her before. _'Guess it's 'cause she missed work last week. But what tha hell is she doin'?' _She knew he was gay and she always respected their unspoken rule of personal space. The gnawing suspicion in the back of his mind came back full force leaving him fidgeting next to the body he thought was Mai Valentine.

Jou tried desperately to open his eyes but his body refused to wake up because of the overwhelming warmth and the comforts of the body and cloud like bed. A cramp was beginning to form on his foot and the pain was becoming excruciating fast. Jounouchi whimpered at the growing pain. Flexing his foot wasn't helping any and the heavy sheets of the bed were in the way of him and his left foot. A pair of warm hands quickly enclosed over the aching appendage succeeding in rubbing the pain away.

Sighing in relief he could have sworn he heard a chuckle of laughter when the hands retreated. The person's body had come back to join him above the sheets but not without their hands teasing his legs through the astonishingly soft, thin fabric. Jou arched a little at the touch with a small groan of approval. Mai wouldn't have known his weak spots as well as Duke but not even Duke knew of all them. Besides Duke was with Tristan now right? He wouldn't cheat on him _this _early and if he did Jou was so ready to give Devlin a piece of his mind. Jou couldn't help but mewl in protest when his, now favorite, pair of hands left his legs. Soon enough, the body also fleeted with the pair of hands away from him.

Confirming his newfound fears, the bed quietly creaked when the release of pressure of the body had left his cushy cloud. The male blond couldn't say why he felt immense sadness when the body had gone. Familiarity was gone with the body and now he felt cold and alone. A feeling he never had gone around to coping with. Unsuspecting tears sprang behind his eyes that he now refused to open as he turned to his side giving into the temptation of curling up into a little ball. The body came back before he could execute the childish action; however, he felt the body everywhere. The warmth was enveloping him pleasantly. He felt the hands graze over his still sleep warm cheek. Smiling to himself, he responded to the hand by turning his face into it. Inhaling deeply, a stronger scent of cinnamon gave him both a sense of well-being and unease. A frown creased his brows when the feeling of unease reared its ugly head in such a peaceful moment.

Those lips came back to ghost over his exposed neck making Jou's creased forehead smooth temporarily. Legs began to appear as the ever mysterious body closed them on either side of Jounouchi's own. The muscles behind those legs were something he awfully felt acquainted with. Their flexing made him feel like he had been in a similar position years ago…

With a body of a man called Kaiba Seto.

Wait Seto?

Panic flooded his veins causing his eyes to finally open to the real world around him. This was so not his house. And that so wasn't Mai.

Seto had been up with the birds just to watch the comical event of Katsuya wake up. He and the morning were never friends. Today was no different. He purposely cracked the curtains open the previous night so the light would hit the blonds face in the morning perfectly. He knew that the moment wouldn't last as long as they used too but just a few seconds were more than enough to keep him going. He was certainly not expecting Katsuya's snuggling for half an hour.

Seto couldn't help but touch his once lover now that he was warm and inviting. As he watched him Seto couldn't help but compare Katsuya to the sun. His golden head of hair was certainly a clue for his sudden musings. His tan skinned body that was a few shades darker than his own curled into him for protection against the very object of his comparison. When Jounouchi began to sob the usually cold CEO looked desperately at the man next to him to find the source of his discomfort. Catching the corner of his eye a foot wriggled underneath the comforters that were used to warm the both of them against the previous bone chilling night. Quickly diving into stuffy aired sheets he soothed Katsuya's aching foot in the best way he knew how also keeping an ear out to make sure that a foot cramp was the problem. Seto couldn't help a small chuckle when he heard the sigh of contentment leave the blond man's lips. _'If he were awake, this would've gone differently. That's for certain.' _Seto thought as he came back up for some well needed oxygen.

The blue-eyed man decided that his puppy would wake up soon; therefore, he wanted to leave before the blond man woke up to shove him away and make him feel stupid. Inching away and off the bed, Seto decided that a shower and breakfast sounded innocent enough in case his mutt decided to accuse him of anything. He had made it to the other side of the bed when he heard Katsuya whimper and turned in time to see him attempt a pathetic fetal position. What was he supposed to do, watch him and leave cold heartedly like other times before? No, no matter what Katsuya did next, he would not do that to him again.

Pure impulse caused him to lay over him like he did. Seto couldn't help but not to miss another opportunity of trapping his helpless puppy. It was that side of him that Katsuya liked best no matter how hard he tried to deny that fact now. Out of habit he lifted his hand to brush a few strands of hair away from the blonds face but stopped immediately when he was arrested with hard teary brown eyes.

Katsuya scrambled away from the CEO's oncoming touch and away from him in general. He didn't know what to think except for the sheer horror to find that his whole body was beyond sore. "Oh gods don't tell me we..." He winced from shame and pain. Seto raised both brows before he stood from the bed. "No. We did not." Seto knew the relieved sigh that came from the blond's lips would hurt him but he certainly wasn't expecting the knife that twisted in his heart.

"You fainted from a high fever and the excitement of seeing your master again last night."  
When Jounouchi growled and opened his mouth to respond Kaiba cut in again. "I would assume that the freezing water gun battle and physical activity made you cramp up and sore in the morning. You didn't get any other cramps apart from your foot." He mumbled the last half too himself almost disappointedly. "Breakfast is ready I would imagine. If you would care to join us with your graces come down in a few minutes time. Your friend Valentine is also within the mansion as well." Seto said concealing the severity of his emotional distraught then went down to the breakfast hall forgetting his aforementioned shower.

Katsuya sat in place for a, what he considered to be, long time before he gathered enough of his wit, dignity, and courage to head down to the dining hall. Knowing that Mai was also in the building made Jounouchi feel loads better, unexpectedly, he looked down at his socked feet in embarrassment that he needed to have Mai for support. Feeling a little breezy although still warm Jou took a peek under the covers too confirm that he wasn't wearing his clothes. Seto always thought that dark cashmere looked good on him he thought idly.

The cold CEO would usually make him dress up in it for which ever occasion as long as he had it on. Those 'usual' events were pre- and post- sex, and he couldn't fight the oncoming blush when he caught himself reminiscing. Still groggy, Jou wobbled and dragged his steps to the dining hall rubbing his eyes cutely upon entering. Muscle memory had Jou pull back the seat next to Seto and sitting before his mind could fully register the situation. Ruffling his own shaggy blond hair trying in vain to make it not look like a tangled mess he looked up to see curious and amused eyes in the shade of blue. Looking around for the source of the brunette's confusion Katsuya felt all the blood deplete from his face. He realized that he had been sitting on his usual "morning" chair and since his proximity was close enough, he nearly snuggled into the CEO for warmth. SNUGGLED! AGAIN!

Katsuya caught himself when he slightly raised himself from his chair. He wasn't one to run away and lose the battle of wills between them. They had many encounters of this nature before and each time Katsuya had won. This time will be no different. Settling himself down again, Jounouchi waited for Mokuba and Mai to come down the stairs as well ignoring the radiating heat beside him.

He always loved Kaiba's endless furnace of body heat and just now cursed him for it as he sat shivering in his seat when he placed his arms on the cool table. Jounouchi couldn't think of a time when he was never cold in the brunette's presence. It seemed as if the older Kaiba brother kept his mansion cold on purpose. The blond wanted to lean closer and perhaps steal his right arm from the economics paper he was reading. He wouldn't miss an arm right? Kaiba would surely be able to read the paper with one arm.

"_I thought you weren't going to lose this battle, Katsuya!" _His inner persona berated him.

Lowering his head in shame again for the second time that morning, Katsuya thought of naming his inner person since he had been making such an appearance lately, 'Chad' was always a good name. Even though it was American, 'Chad' had a certain ring to it. Or maybe 'Travis' because Mai had come up with that one… _"I like Chad better." _ His inner 'Chad' said nodding in approval. Grunting in approval with him, Jounouchi sat up in his seat for his habitual morning stretch in the Kaiba estate. The seats were much too uncomfortable for him by making him sit upright. He missed the hungry gaze that was sent his way when he gave a certain brunette an eyeful of exposed muscular mid-riff and a content moan when his bones popped satisfactorily.

Soon plates of food were sent to the table when the younger Kaiba and female blond entered the dining room. Mai discreetly assessed Jounouchi over to ensure that he hadn't been man handled too much the previous night. She decided to skip the glare she thought about giving the CEO when she noticed the dark pajamas her roommate was wearing in favor of reserving her energy for later. Not only that, but she definitely couldn't deny that the Kaiba's could keep their guests well attended too.

Mai couldn't remember the last time she slept so peacefully alone and not at all alarmed when she awoke to the sight of elegant curtains instead of Jounouchi's back in his scruffy apartment, not that she didn't like living with Jou of course.

She couldn't remember the last time she didn't suffer from her nightmares. Oh yeah, she still got some now and again but right now wasn't the best time to dwell on them with so much food in front of her. Mai did leave the feast for granted, that was probably the reason why she and Jounouchi got along so well. No matter who or what they were in front of they weren't ones to pass up on the opportunity on such rich food. They hadn't been living off the best lately since Mai hadn't worked the last week but they did have enough to scrape by.

Seto and Mokuba watched the two blonds scarf down the ham, eggs, and toast almost with disgust. If Seto hadn't taken the time to explain their situation and his plan to sway Jounouchi his way again Mokuba would've most certainly gagged when the female all but shoved her plate down her throat. In unison, the pair grabbed and guzzled their orange juice and water to further push the food down to their stomachs. It was heartbreaking to the brothers (though Seto will never admit it) to see that these human beings would most likely not see another meal such as this outside of gatherings and their own home, like they had once upon a time. However, it was at this moment at the table that they made a silent vow to give Kaiba Corp. a better name by giving more money to charities, poverty, and hunger associations.

Although the brothers had synced that part of their plan together, there was a broken connection when Mokuba decided to take it a step further. Mokuba wanted to get the whole gang involved for old time's sake. Surely Seto wouldn't mind that when he'd make sure to have the male blond to himself now would he? Grinning simultaneously, the brunette brothers took a sip of their coffee before Mokuba excused himself from the table. Sheesh, guess it was do-exactly-the-same-things-at-the-same-time day.

While waiting for their food to settle, Mai and Jounouchi began to chatter about mindless things leaving Seto in his own thoughts. Just how was going to prove to the younger man that he was still good for him? That what had happened in the past was just a severe misunderstanding? Even his Einstein-like mind could formulate a plan for that one. It just kept going straight to the failure part of each strategy he made.

It was safe to say that this was _not _going to be easy.

Since the older adults had nothing to do for the day (Seto called in to take a day off) they decided to open the door to the world of gaming to Mai. Seto and Jounouchi, mostly Jou, calmly explained to her the buttons on the controller and why she died in the military shooting game all the time.

"…So is this to shoot?"

"No, stupid woman, that's to stand and run."

"Be nice Kaib'. Here Mai, let's go over it again."

After an hour long's worth of Mai and Seto hissing and spitting at each other like angry cats Jounouchi took it upon himself to change the game and alleviate the tension in the room. Spying the Kinect application for the older Kaiba's dusty Xbox, while the other two were still glaring and muttering to each other he got up to examine the games the brunette had for it.

"Lazy asses, all the games are still new and unopened. Figures." He grumbled agitatedly. Would it kill them to get up and move around a little? _'Guess it would.'_ Said Chad looking through the games as well, _'Oooooh wha' about that one?!' _Cried Chad pointing at the game called "Just Dance". Didn't this sound familiar… Oh right it was the world's craze when it came out, and from what he knew, it still kind of was. Mai once told him that she loved dancing, didn't she? If his memory served well, she had mentioned that she had a full scholarship from the dancing academy she attended in America. Come to think of it, what happened to her?

He looked over his should to examine the female blond. What made her choose the life she had now? Was it even her choice? Jounouchi shook his head at the thought. _'Somethin' had ta have happened for Mai ta be here now.'_ Chad answered for him. Sighing Katsuya connected everything and placed the CD- ROM into the tray waiting for the Xbox to read it. After a few minutes a slightly annoying jingle filtered the room. Mai looked up sharply when she heard the word "dance" repeated in the tune.

Jou turned to give her an apologetic smile as if he were treading dangerous waters between them. "I figured ya might've wanted ta play… I can always turn it off if ya don't"

Mai smiled back uneasily. "No, that's okay. I wanna play."

After a few more minutes, Jounouchi and Mai decided on a duet called "Rock Lobster". As Seto sat back and watched the two dance he couldn't help but think that the person that made this song was definitely one of the most idiotic people on the face of the earth, and in Seto's opinion, that was saying something. However, he saw that his puppy and his roommate were having the time of their lives. Still thought, Seto didn't stop the look of boredom and disagreement on his face when he heard "Rock lobster!" over and over again.

"Can I pick the next one, Jou? I wanna try one by myself." Mai asked a little out of breath. Huh, who would've thought that _she_ would be out of breath? What's more, who knew that she still didn't know when to stop? Her thirst was the only prohibiting her from doing non- stop shuffle again for the third time. Jounouchi had never seen her so happy before and gladly brought her a tall glass of water to force her to continue her dancing. Even Seto had to admit she was a great dancer. Although, Seto already knew the girls secrets thanks to the background check her made for her when she moved in with Jounouchi.

He also surmised that the blonds hadn't told each other everything yet. They were still holding on to the past tightly so others wouldn't think less of them. Or worse, pity them. The CEO understood the feeling; he still hadn't told his mutt things from his past that he'd rather keep hidden.

Jou's ears perked up again when the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" came up again. Seto noticed too that his puppy had memorized bits and pieces of the lyrics rather quickly. Grinning to himself, he knew that he could use it to his advantage.

Jounouchi had a feeling that he should properly introduce his roommate to his other dark- haired female friend. He knew that Anzu and Mai would have a blast together. Anzu had finished college with a dance major to come back to Domino and open an academy of her own. Aznu hadn't been able to make it to the semi reunion yesterday because she had a ballet class to teach that evening. Maybe they should make a surprise visit to his friendship speech loving studio tonight. It would definitely give them something to do and keep him away from the male brunette his heart still yearned for.

* * *

A/N: Bad ending I know. I'm so ashamed. This was a b*tch to write okay? And "Chad" makes an appearance. So what did you think of him? Should I change his name, or leave it? Got any suggestions for other names? I'm kinda digging "Chad" but I'm up for suggestions. Don't forget to review and/or follow the story. Until next time, thanks again, stukinmyskin.


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't kill me all of my lovely readers. I know that my update is severely late! I know it's also a lot shorter than my previous chapters, forgive me! Things... just... happened. I would also like to acknowledge a precious reader that I carelessly forgot to mention in the last chapter. love-heart-heart don't hurt me! Anyway, thank you Spiritshipper345, darkmoonlady, love-heart-heart, and SailorDeathMoon! On with the show...erm story.

* * *

WITH SOME PERSUASION Jounouchi was able to convince Seto to stay home while he and Mai went to check out Anzu's brand new studio. Of course he had to agree that they would be escorted in one of his limousines of course. How troublesome. The studio was particularly spacious meaning that Anzu must have saved quite an amount. The entrance was placed smack in between to huge glass windows that were meant to appeal to young customers passing by. For now it was still sterile white with oak flooring and mirrors lining the walls. However, those who knew the female brunette long enough also knew that she had a habit of bringing lots of color into her world. It wasn't that she hated white, Jounouchi mused, but she loved color more.

Along the mirrors to the back were what he assumed to be stretcher bars. There were two sets, one right above the other. Anzu was currently using the higher one. The way she placed her lean leg so effortlessly onto the bar made both Mai and Jounouchi swallow hard. Just because Jounouchi was gay and had no interest in Anzu whatsoever didn't change the fact that he was still a man that can appreciate a feminine figure once in a great while. He was always a leg kinda guy. Mai on the other hand couldn't place the certain _thrill_ that ran its course through her body when she saw another woman who knew how to utilize her body to the fullest. The way she used too.

He had never seen Mai's face afflicted with so many emotions. Not even when she was playing the video game earlier. She was fascinated, yet disappointed and angry. Frustrated perhaps with a piece of her that she had yet to discuss with him, but he would wait until she was ready. Some of Anzu's students were trying to squeeze in some more practice until the headmistress herself scolded them to stop. It wasn't because she didn't want them too, but because she had run them ragged today. They needed to soak their muscles and rest. While looking at her students through the array of mirrors she caught a glimpse of a familiar mop top of blond hair.

"JOEY!" She whirled around with joy.

Quickly fleeing her spot off the bar she ran and jumped up to give her good friend a proper embrace. Joey hadn't quite seen it coming but deftly caught her in time. "Hey Anzu, it's been awhile." He chuckled before placing her down to the ground. "Oh gosh, hasn't it?! I haven't seen you in _ages!_" Anzu was so elated to see Jounouchi that she hadn't noticed there was another visitor. Jounouchi had tried several times to introduce Mai but Anzu would not _shut up!_ Finally deciding to wait it out, Jounouchi gave Mai a quick apologetic smile. Valentine understood, it wasn't every day someone got too see a friend that had simply vanished for a long time. She felt another pang in her chest.

Bored of listening to the two chit chat away Mai decided to entertain herself. This _Anzu_'s students had been long gone and the closed sign had been posted prior to their arrival. No one would mind her loosening up a bit, right? Walking over to a sound system to the lower right corner of the room she fiddled with the controls. A song with a good beat came on and that hadn't stopped the bouncy brunette from talking. It was edgy and aggressive. It was something she needed right now. Peeling off her jacket and tossing it toward the mirror so she wouldn't trip on it, she did some practice turns and demi leaps.

The music enveloped her being soon enough and she couldn't hold back any longer. With so much space too move freely in she began to do the things that had been tucked away for so long. She began to dance. The singer of the song poured out his frustrations through song just as she through dance. Her movements both snapped and swayed, both soft and hard. She must have looked like a crazed ballerina, but she didn't care there was just too much of the seductive pull of pirouettes, pencil turns, calypsos, and attitudes. For her grand finale she collapsed on the floor giggling like an idiot. It felt good to let go again. It was like she was seeing her friend from a long time ago.

First, there was silence. Then, a slow clap began to echo sharply off the mirrors. Mai sat up fast to see Anzu clapping with an expression she couldn't quite place. It was almost, dare she say, catty? Mai stood then, too her full height, if there was a fight that was going to start Mai wanted to show Anzu _all _her disadvantages. Anzu didn't flinch when the busty blond looked down on her with piercing violet eyes, but she nearly averted her eyes when she saw something behind Mai's that scared her. Anzu knew that she needed to choose wisely whether or not she wanted to pick a fight with this woman. It was obvious that this woman knew she could be a threat.

Jounouchi nearly face palmed when he remembered that Anzu was very territorial when it came to dancing. How could he have forgotten? Stepping forward Jounouchi glanced warily back and forth between Mai and Anzu. "Anzu this is Mai. Mai this is Anzu." Neither girl had broken their eye contact. _"Now doesn't this seem affable? This was _exactly_ like you and Seto." _ Chad said floating lazily in the air of Katsuya's imagination. _"Shut up Chad."_ Jounouchi growled inside his head. "Nice too meet you." Valentine responded innocently enough. "Same here." Mazaki returned.

Jounouchi nearly spoke again when his phone began to vibrate. He didn't own a phone; creasing his brows he reached into his pocket to pick out the device. " 'llo?" Katsuya said into the speaker. "Leave the girls to their fight. I want you back at the mansion in half an hour. They won't kill each other, Katsuya." Seto's smooth baritone responded. Mai flicked her gaze to Katsuya and nodded in agreement. Valentine always had a great sense of hearing; it was what got her out of most sticky situations. Anzu also looked at Jounouchi but more because of confusion than agreement, she hadn't heard a thing. "Alright, ya freak." Jounouchi sighed and clicked on him before he could say anything else.

"Anzu I'm gonna head out for a little while, but I think Mai is staying. Ya wouldn't mind her staying would'ya?" Jounouchi asked already headed for the door. Anzu opened her mouth to say yes she did mind when Mai beat her to the punch. "I don't think so Jou, I guess I'll call you when I'm ready. Since when did you get a phone anyway?" Mai asked walking over to Jounouchi before he escaped the room full of tension. "I didn't. The bastard must've put it in t' my pocket when I wasn't lookin'." He answered sheepishly. He wasn't going to tell her that he liked that about Seto. Not that he gave him things, but because Seto was very thorough. He liked knowing that Seto would go to great lengths to ensure his safety, although it could get annoying.

A few moments after, Mai neatly tucked Jou's new phone number in her jacket pocket. "So shall we continue?" Mai asked rising from her jacket. Anzu wanted to flee the room; she knew what the tall blond was referring to their previous displeasure. Instead, she averted her eyes and crossed her arms with her lips pressed into a thin line. That was more than Mai needed to know that the brunette was backing down. Walking over to the sound system yet again Mai asked, "Would you care to show me a routine? I'm afraid I'm more than a little rusty." Anzu could only agree.

~xXx~

Rolling back to the infuriating dark- headed male's mansion, Jou took the opportunity to really look at it. He was, after all, swaying between consciousness and unconsciousness the first time he arrived. The second time he was too angry about Seto pushing him to use the limousine. Now was definitely the perfect time. To put it simply, he saw what Mai saw. Although, he didn't really think much about it, he decided he didn't want to. The chauffer opened his door when they reached the front of the mansion and Roland already held the entrance door open. "_Something's up." _Said Chad squinting his eyes suspiciously. Jounouchi agreed. Usually the butler, what's-his-face, would be doing Roland's job. Cautiously walking up the stairs, Jounouchi peered up at Roland. Trying to discern something from behind the darkness of his sunglasses, needless to say, he found nothing.

Upon entering Roland spoke, "Master Kaiba requests your presence in the dining hall immediately." With that said he turned on his heel and left him. That was _sooooo_ much like Roland. He remembered the first time Roland left him like this; he got lost in the gigantic mansion and walked in Seto's bathroom while he was using the shower. The thought made his cheeks stain pink as he hurriedly turned the opposite direction to the dining hall. The light was dimmed Jou noticed as he got closer to the hall. He didn't know if he was imagining the occasional flicker against the walls though.

He slowed to a stop when he reached the dark cherry door that was open just a crack. "We don't have all night, Katsuya" said the voice that both irked him and soothed him. "_Guess we don't get a choice in this."_ Thought Jounouchi to Chad, Chad hummed in agreement. Pushing the obtrusion opened Katsuya's breath caught. He didn't know that the brunette had a single romantic bone in his body. Candles filled the room, a sweet scent of plumeria hung in the air, and the dining table carried trays of food with rose petals filling the white space of the table cloth. It was cliché. It was cheesy, but Jounouchi couldn't help but take in everything with wonder. He hadn't even noticed that Seto was fidgeting in his seat with anxiousness.

"So, do you like it?" Seto asked slowly getting up from his seat. Jounouchi's gaze flicked over to the older man and his mouth dried. Seto ditched his usual gravity defying coat and turtleneck for a dark purple work shirt, the first three buttons popped open to give an eyeful of his exposed muscular chest. "_He never works out, so how does he look like this without even trying?" _Asked Chad which was nothing but an irritating buzz in the back of his mind at the moment. He didn't care. He just wanted to claw and bite at his chest. He still donned his leather pants with the obnoxious belts that made him want to kneel down and worship his fabulous legs.

_Oh gods, he wasn't going to make it out of this without _some _heavy sexual tension and frustration._

Taking a smug note of Katsuya's floundering, Seto took his hand and led him to his seat, right where Jou was in the morning. Katsuya couldn't object; his mind was wandering to many delicious scenarios about him and the older male. All of them made his heart pull and twinge with want and hurt. There was no escaping this demon. Sitting down Katsuya eyed the expensive wine bottles and glared quickly at Seto.

"I swear if ya get me drunk, I'll kill ya Kaib'." Jou growled.

Settling himself next to him, Seto merely looked at him passionless.

"Trust me puppy, as delicious as that sounds. . . I wouldn't dare." He said grinning deliberately.

Jou couldn't stop the quiver that wracked his body and made him crave his favorite demon more.

* * *

Also another note to SailorDeathMoon, I truly wanted to name Jou's inner "Chad" to "Joey" but I ended up confusing myself. I'll come back soon I (sort of, halfheartedly) promise. Please review!


End file.
